Boys
by forgottenmelodies
Summary: No, not what you're thinking. Just what happens when Axel gets bored and comes up with a game. Teen only because of the context of the game. Why do I suck so much at summaries? Please just read. It's better than it sounds. OneShot for now.


Boys

**Summary:** What happens when Axel gets bored and makes up a game? Will Xigbar play it?

**Pairings: **none in particular

Yay! My first KH fanfic! w00t!

This is actually based on an incident that happened in my school a little while ago with two of my best friends.

**Disclaimer: **That's right, I don't own it. If I owned it, Organization XIII would have won and Kairi would still be wasting away in the dungeons.

--------------

One day that never existed in the Castle That Never Was, Xigbar was just quietly reading (Except for it was a surfer magazine. What? Do you honestly think he'd read real books?) in the living room. All was finally peaceful and he wasn't planning on moving anytime soon.

But as the saying goes, all good things must come to an end.

"Hey! Xiggy!" was heard from down the hallway. Xigbar cringed. There was only one person who that voice could belong to. He prayed to every known deity that it was just Reno coming in from some horrid plot hole.

A few seconds later, Xigbar became an atheist. Axel bounded into the room with one of his now trademark maniacal looks.

"I told you to stop calling me that," was all Xigbar had to say.

"Awww. But I thought up a really cool game."

Now, Xigbar was no fool. He knew that Axel's supposed "games" usually ended badly for him, like getting burned or yelled at, but not before he got some enjoyment. He would gladly interrupt his peace time for a new one. "Okay kid, what is it?"

Axel scowled for a second at the name, but continued anyways. "Well, I was just bored, and like usual, my brain started to wonder. Why does the sun not shine here? How can something be made of nothingness? Who was the genius that discovered peanut butter and jelly go together so well? You know, the usual. Anyway, I decided it would be fun to guess the bra size of every girl I could think of. Naturally, I also thought of you. You should be flattered by the way. And so I hurried down here as soon as possible."

"Wow. That's perverted. I like it."

"Okay, fist….Belle."

"Pfft. Easy. B."

"That sounds about right. Your turn."

"Mulan."

"A."

"I don't know, I think she just tied 'em up for the whole army thing."

"You can't be that manly with huge jugs. How about Tifa?"

"I bet it's an A."

"What? They're a lot bigger than that."

"Come on, everyone knows she stuffs her bra."

"Fine, fine. Ariel?"

"Does she count as a girl?"

"I don't know, just guess."

"C."

"You think so?"

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't. Okay, last one for now: Larxene."

"D." they both said in unison. And promptly burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" a feminine voice asked.

They both abruptly jerked up to see Larxene standing there. You know, speak of the devil and she will come.

"O-oh n-nothing," Axel managed to stutter out.

Little did either of them know, Larxene had portaled (don't even get me stared on whether that's a word or not. How else would you describe that cool thing they do with the swirling darkness?) into the room very early into their conversation without them noticing.

Suddenly, she got that murderous glint in her eyes. She reached into her cloak for two of her kunai.

"Now Larxene, no need to be so rash," Xigbar desperately attempted to calm her.

Her eyes narrowed and she flung the knives just above their heads.

The pair of men ran out of the room like they had just seen Xemnas and Saix in one of their "meetings". (And for all you fangirls out there who don't see the negative side of that situation, you probably don't know about all the creepy kinky stuff Xemnas likes. Trust me, a PSP is supposed to be used externally for enjoyment.)

Larxene made one more glance around the room to make sure they were really gone. Reassured she was alone, she promptly flopped down onto the couch Xigbar had previously occupied and opened up her romance book entitled Two Halves Make a Whole. "Hmph. Boys."

--------------

Yeah. Blame my friends. And it's not like I think Axel and Xigbar are perverted or anything, but they would be the two most likely to play that kind of game. At least in my eyes. I apologize if they seem a little OOC to you.

Two Halves Make a Whole is not owned by me either. It is written by the amazing writer Silva-trees and I highly recommend it.

Please review! My extra-special homemade chocolate chip cookies to anyone who does!


End file.
